natalie_blinstonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Blinston
Natalie Blinston is a singer songwriter born in New York, USA. She has had 7 studio albums, 2 extended plays and 1 compilation album. She is 31 years old. She is married to former The Wanted member Nathan Sykes and has had four children with him including Mia Sykes, Nelly Sykes, Luna Sykes and Blush Sykes, however in August 2015 they had got a divorce. Fawn During the 1990's whilst growing up Natalie and schoolmates, Kelly Flint, May Hardwern, Lily Whites, Fauna Zuckers and Kayla Von Kerna created a band named Fawn. After releasing 7 albums together, the band split up, however all the girls and still best friends and live all in the same street and sometimes help each other on tours. In 2016 they are releasing a new album together, it is a self-titled album. Albums, EPs and Compilations Jailbreak, It's A Long Way, But It's Time & Love Inside In 2005, Natalie released an EP on her spotify account, the EP had 9 songs on and all the songs were made on Garageband however after the release, Natalie signed to RedOne Records and produced her debut album It's A Long Way, But It's Time with the company. The album had 10 songs with 3 singles Love Indeed, Whole New Heart and Livin' Life. Natalie then went on to The Almost There Tour. Then two years later, Natalie released her second album Love Inside, which had 15 songs and 5 singles, including Just Ignore Her, which is Natalie's highest selling single with 30 million copies sold, In The Middle, Swaying, Down Tonight and Dancing Darkly. Natalie then went on to tour for The Loving You Tour. Two & Vintage After the Loving You Tour finished in 2009, Natalie announced her new album will be coming out in 2010, she then announced that it will be a collaborational album featuring up-and-coming artist, Faye Briar, the album released with 12 songs, and 4 singles, Take Me, Meow!, which was a solo song by Natalie, Alien, which was a solo by Faye and Guitar. Natalie then released her second EP, Vintage, with 5 new songs and 2 singles, Vintage and Love, Natalie then went on to the One plus One Tour. In 2010 she started filming all 17 parts of the MSP Girls story. Final & Come Natalie was interviewed by Ellen DeGeneres, 'I want to see want it is like having a Final album.' After her One plus One Tour ended she went into the studio and starting writing new music, she was also giving sneak peaks of a revamped Just Ignore Her song. On December, 2010, Natalie announced that Final would be her last album, as a joke. Natalie wanted to know what it felt like having a Final album. On November 19, 2011 Natalie released her 6th album, Final, which had 18 songs on, including 9 new tracks on the deluxe version, and 5 singles, Bitch, Please, New York Hearted Girl, Fantasy Fashion, Diamond and One Song. Natalie then went on to The Final Showdown Tour. Then 2 years later Natalie released her seventh studio album, Come, which was Natalie's highest selling album, some songs featured the likes of Ke$ha, Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Rey, Rihanna and Marina and the Diamonds. The album had 26 songs and 9 singles, Another Glass, Flaws, Twerk It Out, My Body which was the first promotional single on the album, Come, I Think It's For The Best, Glitz and Glamour, U and I, which was the second promotional single off the album and The Greatest Thing, Natalie then went on to The Coming Home Tour. Self-titled album & I Am Me Whilst on the Coming Home Tour, Natalie confirmed she was writing new material for her new album, Natalie Blinston. Natalie said in an interview 'I am writing content, however it's a more personal vibe and sadness to it, I do not know how to explain it but you will love it!'. A year later, Natalie announced that her new album was self-titled, and in August released the Art Cover and Tracklist in an interview with Ellen she said 'I built this album to have all my family, friends and inspirations, this album is a celebration of love and pain in one, my husband, children, friends and more things are on the album, they are the most important things in life, this album is for Blinstones to come together and have fun', Natalie set the date to be the 21st of November, however Streamline set a date for Iggy Azalea's new album, then set the date for the 15th of December, but sadly Nicki Minaj's new album 'The Prink Print' was coming out on that date, so Natalie moved the date to February 12th. The album had 18 songs, including a deluxe edition with 4 new songs and a box edition with 2, and had 10 singles, Track, Pink And Blue, Plaid which was the only promotional single off the album, Partyin', Joke, Heartfelt, Me, Dancin' In Rain, One Step Closer and Fall. Natalie then started The NB Tour. Natalie then announced a compilation of both the self titled album and the deluxe version with 7 new tracks called I Am Me, which had 3 singles 666, The Little Mermaid, which featured Azealia Banks, and Axe. After the album came out she added the tracks to The NB Tour. In 2015 she started a new show called This Is Paradise inspired by best friends, May Hardwern's books! Fragrences *Black Daylight *Cryptic *Kryptonite *Promised Myst Make-up Sets *Nat Tours *The Almost There Tour 2006-2007 *The Loving You Tour 2008-2009 *One plus One Tour 2010-2011 *The Final Showdown Tour 2012 *The Coming Home Tour 2013 *The NB Tour 2015-2016 Category:Performers